Twins
by vashsunglasses
Summary: Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

Yin and Yang, they lay there in the verdant field that stretched for miles. Two identical faces, pale and young and beautiful. A flight of birds rose suddenly from the grass to their left in a startled rush of wings and feathers, waking the two young men from their slumber. 

Almond shaped eyes snapped open revealing the blue orbs hidden underneath. Their owner stared quizzically at the face across from him. Less than an instant later, the other's eyes opened as well, and chocolate brown eyes framed in almond shaped lashes gazed back.

Blue stared into brown and brown into blue. Their eyes locked as the slowly sat up and curled their legs under themselves. Then each looked down, startled at the feeling of their own nakedness. What they saw of themselves stopped their hearts.

"Human," the blue eyed one said blankly.

"How?" the brown eyed one replied in confusion, then, "You too? I mean, you're like me? You're really a-" but he couldn't finish.

"Turtle," the blue eyed one whispered.

"Yes," the brown eyed one whispered back.

"How?" the blue eyed one asked.

"Exactly," the brown eyed one responded, then, "Who?" he asked.

The blue eyed one licked his lips, "Michelangelo," he replied.

The brown eyed one nodded, "Leonardo," he said.

Michelangelo closed his blue eyes and held his five fingered hands, his human hands, against his human forehead. He felt the hair on his head and felt sick, "I don't like this," he said softly.

Leonardo swallowed back his own nausea and said, "Nor I… I don't remember how we got here…"

Michelangelo shook his head, "Me neither… I want to go home."

"Yeah," Leonardo said. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Michelangelo said, "Can you walk?" he asked.

Leonardo shrugged, "I have no idea…"

They struggled to their feet on legs that wobbled like those of a newborn fawn. Hands on each others shoulders, they stood swaying and steadying each other on legs that just wouldn't hold still. Finally a balance point was reached between the two of them and they just stood there silently, sweating and tired from just this. Blue eyes looked into Brown and smiled. Brown eyes smiled back. They were standing, and that was something.

"I'd glad it's you," Michelangelo said, blushing and turning his eyes to Leonardo's bare human shoulder.

"I'm glad it's you too," Leonardo replied, smiling and drawing his brother's gaze back upon his.

"I wouldn't want to be-" Michelangelo started, then stopped.

"-stuck alone here with anyone else?" Leonardo finished.

Michelangelo nodded, "Yeah…"

"Neither would I," Leonardo replied.

"Really?" Michelangelo asked incredulously.

"Really," Leonardo replied.

"Oh," Michelangelo said, flushing with pleasure.

"Yeah," Leonardo said, flushing a bit himself, "I think I hear a river over to my left…"

"Sounds great," Michelangelo said, "I'm really thirsty." He licked the inside of his too dry mouth, trying to work up some saliva.

Keeping a tight hold of each other they began a shambling walk towards the river they could hear behind a wall of tall grass at the field's edge. When one would stumble, the other would catch him. When one would fall, the other was there to help him to his feet. It took an hour before they had finally caught the rhythm of walking, and then they went faster, or at least, they fell less and less. Finally they waded through the tall grass at the river's edge and fell to their knees beside it, dipping their hands to drink.

The new hands were difficult to work with, and it took many tries before they were able to cup them well enough to keep some water in them during the short trip from river to mouth, but they managed.

"So good," Michelangelo moaned appreciatively.

"Yeah," Leonardo replied, "This is-"

"-the best water you've ever tasted?" Michelangelo interrupted, "I think so too."

Leonardo drank several more handfuls of the refreshingly crisp and cold water, then sat back to examine himself in his own reflection, only to find himself seeing double. He grabbed Michelangelo's hand and pointed them towards the surface, "Look!"

Michelangelo looked, "Oh!" he exclaimed.

Leonardo turned brown eyes to look at his identical twin brother, "Twins," he said.

Michelangelo looked back with blue eyes and knew the similarities, "Twins."

* * *

**Note:** This is an experimental story and I will continue it only if people tell me they want more. I deplore blackmail as much as the next person BUT: I already have another TMNT story, a Sentinel story, and a Magnificent Seven story on my plate, plus several other smaller projects, so I won't continue this one if no one likes it… 

Personally, I really hope other people like it because for the longest time I've wanted to read a "turtles change into humans" story that was actually good, but so far I've been out of luck except for one story that was dropped ages ago… I've finally taken matters into my own hands.

Oh, and one last thing, the story is named "Twins" for a reason. Even IF they find their Brothers, and even IF their brothers are also human now, Mikey and Leo are the only Twins of the family…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

**Note:** Yes I know that Identical Twins have identical eye colors, but there's a good, plot related reason why Michelangelo has blue eyes instead of brown…

* * *

_Leonardo turned brown eyes to look at his identical twin brother, "Twins," he said._

_Michelangelo looked back with blue eyes and knew the similarities, "Twins."_

They stared at each other, taking each other's faces. Learning their own faces. Then Michelangelo said, "Well, at least we're Asian. Sensei will be pleased."

Leonardo grinned, "Oh yeah, I can just see it now. The moment he sees us he'll double our Japanese lessons…"

"Say it ain't so, Leon. Say it ain't so!" Michelangelo said with a woe-be-gone expression on his face.

"And what do you expect me to do about it, newly-discovered-as-a-twin brother of mine?" Leonardo murmured flatly, crossing his human arms across his naked human chest.

Michelangelo gasped and threw his human hand over his human mouth, "Oh wait… Does this mean I'm also the oldest brother?"

Leonardo tilted his head thoughtfully, "Well, either that or I'm also the youngest brother… Or we could be middle children?"

"Ha!" Michelangelo said scornfully, "No offense to our dear brothers, but you and I have way too much personality to be middle children."

"True, true," Leonardo said thoughtfully, nodding his head. "Let's just go with twin oldest brothers and leave it at that…"

Michelangelo smiled shyly, "Sweet…" he said softly, "I could totally dig that. Being the youngest is such a drag… Donny is going to be so pissed when he finds out that he's the youngest now."

Leonardo grinned wickedly, "And don't forget Raph! Think of the expression on his face when he finds out you're older than him…"

The twins burst out laughing at the thought, falling backwards into the long soft grass at the river edge. As they laughed their middle hands inched spider-like towards each other until they were clasped between them, fingers interlaced.

"It's strange…" Leonardo said, looking up at the clouds, "You'd think it would be more surprising finding out we're twins like this but-"

"-but instead it just feels right," Michelangelo finished softly, "It feels like something we've always known and yet not. Like-"

"-like something from a dream…" Leonardo finished for them both, squeezing Michelangelo's human hand in his own.

Michelangelo squeezed back, then brushed an ant off his leg with his other hand, "I could stay like this forever if the bugs would quit crawling on me…"

Leonardo snorted, "We probably should find some clothes or something. I don't know about you, but having my genitals externally situated feels pretty weird."

Michelangelo sat up with a horrified gasp, "Leon!"

"Well it's true!" Leonardo said defensively, sitting up also and keeping firm hold of his brother's hand, "And I think it wouldn't feel so weird if I had something to hold things still so they wouldn't swing around when I walk."

Michelangelo plugged one ear with his free hand and tried to tug his other hand free so that he could plug the other ear, but his brother kept a tight grip, "I can't believe you're saying this, Leon! That's so totally not what I want to think about!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "You know you're just as uncomfortable as I am, Mikey."

"Ew, yeah, but you don't have to say it!" Michelangelo replied, still tugging fitfully at his captured hand.

Leonardo cautiously made his way to his feet and tugged Michelangelo to his feet also, "So why don't we go find some clothes, twin brother mine, and put this whole nudity fiasco behind us. Then maybe you can stop being such a prude."

Michelangelo pouted, "How come I'm suddenly the prude and you're the pervert anyway?"

Leonardo shrugged and began following the river downstream at a slow and slightly wobbly walk, tugging his brother along behind him, "Well, seeing as we're twins and all, I don't see why we can't share some of our personality traits…"

Michelangelo caught up to his brother and they walked side by side, swinging their clasped hands between them, "I think you're just using this twin thing as an excuse to act out," he said, pouting playfully.

"Who, me?" Leonardo replied with an angelic look on his face.

Michelangelo laughed, "Just wait till we get back home! With our powers combined there's no end to the mischief we could get into…"

Leonardo nodded solemnly, stepping around some large rocks in the river bank, "Parent Trap?" he asked.

Michelangelo nodded with an identical solemn look, "Parent Trap."

They could only hold their expressions for a minute before they burst into wicked grins and then cackled gleefully. Their poor family would never know what hit them… If they were ok, that was… As that thought passed silently between them, the smiles fell off their faces and they quickened their walk.

The twins silently followed the river for hours as it wound it's way through the seemingly endless field, only to see it disappear into a dark bamboo forest up ahead. Lost in their own thoughts, they subconsciously tightened their grip on each other's hand until both sets of knuckles were white.

"So at least we kind of know where we are now," Michelangelo said, breaking the gloomy silence, "bamboo means we're somewhere in Asia, right?"

"Well they grow bamboo for manufacturing all over the world, Mikey," Leonardo replied, "But this forest looks wild, so I think you're right about us being in Asia…"

"Appropriate," Michelangelo said with a tiny smile, pointing with his free hand up at his almond shaped eyes.

"Too appropriate," Leonardo said with a thoughtful frown, "It's almost like someone placed us here according to our looks…"

Michelangelo's eyes widened, and he stopped walking, causing Leonardo to almost fall backwards when he continued moving ahead unknowingly and suddenly found himself jerked backwards by their joined hand.

"What if it's the Foot?" Michelangelo said fearfully.

Leonardo smiled reassuringly, walking back a step so that he was side by side with his twin again, "I don't think it's the Foot, Mikey. If it were, they wouldn't have let us go like this."

Michelangelo didn't look very reassured, "What if it's-"

"-Bishop?" Leonardo interrupted. "Bishop definitely wouldn't have left us out here like this. If it was Bishop's doing, we'd be locked up in a lab some place right now."

"Oh," at that Michelangelo did look relieved. Then he looked towards the dark bamboo forest up ahead and his face grew worried again. "Look at that place…" he said, "anyone could ambush us in there…"

"Yeah," Leonardo said quietly, with matching worry on his face, "We're nowhere near ready for a fight… But what else can we do? We can't stay here in this field. It's going to get dark soon and we need food, clothing, and shelter."

Michelangelo swallowed, "So..." he said looking at his brother.

Leonardo gathered his breath and looked back, "So…" he replied, "Let's go in."

* * *

**Note:** I wrote this chapter right BEFORE I read Skyle's fic "Beasts and Men", so the whole dangly bits discussion in this chapter is most definitely not a rip off of his/her fic. Just wanted to note that so I don't have people attack me for plagiarism or something… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

**Note:** I'm going for a slow, gentle pace with this fic… I've never really done that before so please tell me if I'm pulling it off or not. And if I'm failing at it, how to fix it.

* * *

_Michelangelo swallowed, "So..." he said looking at his brother._

_Leonardo gathered his breath and looked back, "So…" he replied, "Let's go in."_

The bamboo grove was thick and rose high over their heads. In an instant it went from the brightness of afternoon sunshine to the dark pall of shadows.

Michelangelo swallowed fitfully, "This is worse than I thought Leon."

Leonardo smiled back reassuringly, "Well at least we haven't been attacked yet. Dark we can handle, Mikey. We're ninja remember?"

"Yeah," Michelangelo said sardonically, "Naked ninja who can barely stand on their own two feet."

"Our minds and spirits are still strong," Leonardo replied firmly, though he subconsciously readjusted his hand's grip on his twin's hand, changing from interlaced fingers to a more firm clasp.

Michelangelo smiled down at their clasped hands. "Ok," he said softly. Then, "If we're going to get going, let's go already!" said enthusiastically while tugging on Leonardo's hand as he moved into a brisk walk.

The thickness of the bamboo growth made it difficult to walk briskly for very long, so eventually it was decided to walk down the middle of the shallow river. It was cold, and soon their soft human feet were numb. Overhead the light was blocked by the bamboo that arched over the river forming a tunnel of sorts. They could tell the passage of the sun by the way the shadows slowly got darker and darker, and soon they could barely see where they were going and their feet were obscured by a low fog that rose up from the river.

"I," Leonardo said haltingly, "I think we should probably seek shelter for the night…"

Michelangelo smiled over at the pale face of his brother that shone faintly through the dark, "I was wondering when you'd get around to saying that." They stopped walking, and faced each other.

Leonardo shrugged, "I had kind of hoped to have reached some sort of shelter or something by now…"

Michelangelo reached his free hand across to his brother's, and squeezed them both, "Yeah, me too. I guess we'll just have to make our own shelter or something."

Leonardo looked down at their clasped hands with a slightly bewildered look on his new human face, "Mikey?"

Michelangelo tilted his head to the side slightly, "Yeah?" he asked quietly.

Leonardo blushed, "Have we been holding hands this entire time?"

Michelangelo blushed a little in response and nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Really?" Leonardo said incredulously.

Michelangelo smiled, "Really, really… Not that I minded or anything…"

"Oh," Leonardo replied with a faint frown, "Ok…" But he didn't remove his hand from his brother's, just turned away slightly to examine what he could see of their surroundings. "Um, we should probably move a fair distance from the river because that's where all the bugs and animals will congregate…"

"You know," Michelangelo said thoughtfully, "you'd think we'd be eaten alive by now by all these bugs flying around us…" he shrugged, "huh! It's probably the banana deficit going into effect."

Leonardo's dark human eyebrows flew up, "Banana deficit?" he asked curiously.

"Potassium," Michelangelo said with a smile. "Mosquitoes like people with high potassium levels and potassium is in bananas. Duh."

Leonardo nodded dubiously, "Banana deficit… Ok sure Mikey, whatever you say…"

Michelangelo huffed, "You would believe it if Donatello said it."

Leonardo laughed, "Yeah, you're right, I would… But I wouldn't have held Donatello's hand for hours and hours, now would I?"

Michelangelo twisted his new human mouth in a dubious expression, "Oh, and why not? Don't tell me you've got a thing for me or something?"

"Um, ew!" Leonardo replied, "That's totally gross and not what I meant. And anyway, you're holding my hand back, how do I know you don't have a thing for me?"

"Oh YUCK!" Michelangelo exclaimed disgustedly.

Leonardo smirked, "It's not so funny now that the tables are turned, is it?"

"Fine, fine," Michelangelo pouted, "you win. No more pervy stuff from me. Now seriously, why wouldn't you hold hands with Donatello?"

Leonardo tilted his head thoughtfully, "How about I give you a hint?"

"Ok sure whatever," Michelangelo said impatiently, "just hurry up so that we can get out of this freezing-butt cold river!"

"Ok," Leonardo said, "here's your hints: I also wouldn't hold hands with Raphael-"

Michelangelo snorted.

"-or Master Splinter, or April or Casey-"

Michelangelo snorted again.

"-you know, Michelangelo? I'm glad you think standing in the river all night is funny… since I'm not moving till you guess the reason why I will only hold hands with you and no one else!" Leonardo said sharply.

"Not even Karai?" Michelangelo asked, questioningly.

"Does Karai seem like the hand holding type to you?" Leonardo asked in return, swishing one foot in the current of the river.

Michelangelo snickered, "You'd pull back a stump."

Leonardo smiled in spite of himself, then pulled the impatient look back onto his face, "So are you going to even make an attempt at guessing this or what?"

"Um, well, is it because we're twins and stuff?" Michelangelo asked shyly.

"Yes." Leonardo replied.

"But if Donatello or Raphael were here instead of me, they would have been your twin instead of me so it wouldn't make any difference!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

Leonardo smiled smugly, "It would have made all the difference in the world."

Michelangelo's jaw dropped, "But why?"

Leonardo shrugged, "Because if one of them were here instead of you, they wouldn't be my twin at all."

"B-but how could you know that?" Michelangelo sputtered.

"I know," Leonardo replied simply, "Just like you'd know if you paid attention…"

Michelangelo stamped his foot in the water, splashing his brother, "Paid attention to what?!"

"This," Leonardo said simply, placing his free hand on Michelangelo's chest, right over his heart. "Look back through our lives, as far back as you can remember… Only don't look with your mind, look with your heart. That will tell you everything you need to know."

Michelangelo's shoulders sagged, "This is a meditation thing, isn't it?"

Leonardo pulled his hand away and grinned, "Yup!" he replied cheerfully. "Now let's get out of this river and find some shelter so I can get some sleep, and you can meditate all night."

Michelangelo gave his twin brother an incredulous look, "You're kidding, right? The moment we find shelter I plan to go into a coma till morning."

"Whatever you say…" Leonardo said knowingly, as he lead the way up the bank, "Whatever you say…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

**Note:** This is the evil fic that ate my soul or something, because all my other plot bunnies ran away and this is the only story I don't have writer's block on…

* * *

_Michelangelo gave his twin brother an incredulous look, "You're kidding, right? The moment we find shelter I plan to go into a coma till morning."_

"_Whatever you say…" Leonardo said knowingly, as he lead the way up the bank, "Whatever you say…"_

They had to let go of each other's hands to climb up the river bank and through the tight groves of giant bamboo shoots. It was rough going in the dark, and the slight patches of moonlight that made their way to the ground were more of a hinder than a help. Both were scratched and bleeding in numerous places on their arms and legs by the time they reached an opening in the bamboo that was just the right size for two exhausted ex-turtles.

Michelangelo slumped to the ground, hissing as he sucked on a stinging cut on the side of his thumb.

"This sucks," Leonardo said as he fell, panting, beside his brother.

Michelangelo pulled his mouth off his cut with a slurp, "No kidding," he muttered miserably.

"And quit sucking on your cuts," Leonardo ordered, laying back on the ground and closing his eyes, "they'll get infected."

Michelangelo sighed roughly, "Fine, whatever," he laid down next to his brother. "I'm heading off to sleep now…" He closed his eyes tightly.

Leonardo snickered, "Sure you are, Mikey…"

Michelangelo's head popped up and his eyes snapped open, "Why the heck are you so sure I'm going to meditate tonight?"

"Because," Leonardo replied slowly as he dropped off to sleep, "you're too curious about what I said to do anything else."

"Am not!" Michelangelo said defensively, laying his head back down and then throwing himself defiantly on his side. "I can sleep if I want to…" he muttered, curling his unwieldy human appendages into a ball. "Just you wait," he muttered to the sleeping Leonardo at his back, "I'll sleep easy, no problem…"

But then a stray thought ran through his mind, 'What if there really is some mystical reason why only Leo and I can be twins?'

"No," he muttered, "none of that! It's sleeping time, not meditating time…"

'But what if it's true?' the thought continued, 'What if he's my soul mate or something?'

He fought the idea for a moment, wanting nothing more than to sleep, but the curiosity was too strong and soon he was sitting up again, leaning back against a bamboo shoot and prodding the idea of a soul mate back and forth through his mind.

'This is stupid,' he thought frustrated, 'Leon didn't even notice we were holding hands the whole freaking day, but he barely has to think about it to know this big mystical soul mate, twin thing?'

He groaned, running his hands through his long, dark, messy human hair, "He says it's obvious…" he hissed. "Just think with your heart," he hissed.

Then he stopped, surprised as an amusing little thought hit him. 'Maybe it's Leo that's got it all wrong… yeah! If we're twins and stuff, two halves of the same soul, then I don't have to sit up worrying and meditating about stuff like this!'

He smiled down at his sleeping brother wickedly, but with a tiny hint of the underlying fondness coming through, "You told me to think with my heart," he whispered, leaning over his brother's sleeping form, "Well, what if I say that you're my heart, hmm? Then you can do the thinking for me. Mystical stuff is your department, Leon, not mine."

He pulled back and lay down comfortably next to his brother. "You're the heart, and I'm the expression of the heart. Put the two of us together and everything makes sense…" he closed his eyes, satisfied at the answer he had found. It might not have been the conclusion Leonardo had wanted him to come to, but he thought perhaps that his was better. Soon, he too fell asleep.

As the night went its course the humid warmth was leeched from the air and the damp soil leeched the warmth from their bodies. Turning over in their sleep, they curled together, warming each other, Yin and Yang once more. After the long, dark, hours of the night, dawn began to filter through the canopy high above them and little flecks of light danced upon their sleeping faces. The light caressed the soft lashes of their almond eyes, and the creamy complexion of their delicate skin. It caressed their small, almost perky noses, and their rosy cheeks and lips. They were dirty and blood stained, and their long black hair was greasy and knotted, but despite it all they were beautiful… ethereal.

Brown eyes opened first, peering uncomprehendingly at the hints of sky above him. He raised a hand to block the light from sleep darkened eyes, then, seeing the five fingers of his new humanity everything from the day before came back to him. He sat up, feeling the aches of muscles unused to sleeping on the ground and the sting of cuts reopened by his movement. His brother. His twin brother was sleeping beside him and it was so unbearably strange to him, and yet so familiar that he knew that for all his talk last night about listening to the heart, he really didn't have any idea why it was that Michelangelo was his twin and no other. It was just something known. Axiomatic.

He stood, and made his way out of the clearing as quietly as he could so that he could take care of a certain pressing need that had presented itself upon his awakening. And afterwards, as he made his way back into the clearing, he felt relieved that at least the regular functions of his body hadn't changed too much. He kneeled down beside Michelangelo's sleeping form and put his hand on his human shoulder, "Hey, Mikey," he whispered, "It's time to wake up now."

Michelangelo stirred slightly, then went limp once more.

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo said sternly, "We're got to get moving!"

Michelangelo swatted irritably at his brother's hand, "I'm up, I'm up," he muttered.

Leonardo grabbed the lazily swatting hand and pulled the resisting Michelangelo to his feet, "Take care of your business, then meet me at the river," Leonardo said firmly. "We need to get going so that we can find civilization as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah," Michelangelo muttered, moving off into the forest, "See you at the river."

Leonardo stood there for a moment, watching his brother's retreating back, then turned and made his way back along the short distance to the river. He marveled at how much easier it was to get back than it had been to get there in the first place, and decided that if they found themselves in the same situation that night, he would make camp before it got dark. Stumbling through the underbrush and bamboo groves at full dark wasn't an experience he wanted to repeat.

The river felt wonderfully cold against his sore feet and he sat down in it, leaning back and letting the water soak the soreness and dirt away. For a moment, he let himself drift, feeling nothing but the refreshing splash of water. Then his brother's footsteps splashed up to him and he was soon joined in the water by his twin.

Their hands instinctively clasped between them and Michelangelo said, "You know, I could spend an eternity just laying next to you and looking up at the sky like this…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

**Note:** I just want to reiterate that this is NOT a slash or incest fic.

* * *

_The river felt wonderfully cold against his sore feet and he sat down in it, leaning back and letting the water soak the soreness and dirt away. For a moment, he let himself drift, feeling nothing but the refreshing splash of water. Then his brother's footsteps splashed up to him and he was soon joined in the water by his twin._

_Their hands instinctively clasped between them and Michelangelo said, "You know, I could spend an eternity just laying next to you and looking up at the sky like this…"_

"Yeah," Leonardo said, "But the whole starving to death thing would really suck, you now?"

"Hey!" Michelangelo said, splashing his brother, "Why do you always have to be such a wet blanket?"

"Speaking of wet," Leonardo said, ignoring his twin's question, "I can't wait till we reach civilization so that I can take a nice long shower."

Michelangelo snorted, "Too bad I'll be the one taking the first shower while you sit outside the door and pout."

"In your dreams!" Leonardo replied scathingly, "There's no way you could beat me to the bathroom with those wobbly legs of yours."

Michelangelo's eyebrow went up, "My wobbly legs? What about your wobbly legs? Incase you're forgotten, bro, we're both in the same boat here when it comes to wobbly legs."

Leonardo sat up and smiled at his brother smugly, "Perhaps," he replied, "Or perhaps I will adjust to my new body faster than you due to my superior ninja training? Ever think of that?"

Michelangelo used his grip on Leonardo's hand to tug him back into the water with a splash, "You forget," he said over his brother's sputtering, "I am the top athlete of the family. I'll be doing cartwheels around you while you're still trying to get your knees to stay straight!"

"You're on!" Leonardo said sharply, "First one to the bathroom wins bragging rights!"

"Deal!" Michelangelo said, shaking their connected hands.

Leonardo looked down at their hands with a exasperated sigh, "We're holding hands again, aren't we?"

"Yup!" Michelangelo grinned, "Must be fate!"

Leonardo frowned skeptically, "It's our fate to hold hands?"

Michelangelo shrugged, "Sure, why not? Why, you got a problem with it?"

"No," Leonardo said, "I'd just like to do it by choice instead of my hand just deciding to do it on its own."

"Liar!" Michelangelo said teasingly, "you're just afraid of what Raphael would say if he caught us holding hands!"

"No!" Leonardo snapped, "No! Not that. Never even think that! You're my twin brother, and if I want to hold hands with you then I sure as shell will, and if Raphael doesn't like it, then I hope he'll like my fist in his face, because that's what he's going to get."

"Oh," Michelangelo said, smiling shakily, "Then why don't you want your hand to do that?"

"I want it to be intentional," Leonardo replied, "Not just an accident or an instinct, but with my own intent behind it. I want to hold your hand because I choose to, not because my hand's got a mind of its own!"

"Oh!" Michelangelo said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "It's because you're a control freak…"

"Mikey, do you want me to drown you in this river?" Leonardo asked flatly.

Michelangelo grinned coyly, "What happens if I say yes?"

Leonardo groaned and stood up, pulling Michelangelo to his feet as well, "Has anyone ever told you, you're really weird?" Leonardo asked him.

"Yes," Michelangelo exclaimed gleefully, "and it gets better and better each time I hear it!"

"Come on," Leonardo said, tugging Michelangelo's hand and starting to walk, "Let's go."

"Oh, like you're not weird!" Michelangelo said, keeping pace with his twin.

"What?" Leonardo said, secretly thankful that the stones in the riverbed were so smooth because his feet were really starting to hurt, "Since when am I weird?"

"Duh Leon, all that mystical mumbo jumbo you're always spouting! 'Think with your heart,' sheesh!" Michelangelo replied, his voice laced with disgust.

Leonardo laughed scathingly, "I see how it is now! You couldn't figure out my little riddle last night!"

"I tried to figure it out… for about two minutes," Michelangelo said smugly, "But then I realized that mystic crap is your department. I'm the expressive, outgoing guy, not the voodoo meditation guy."

"Oh," Leonardo exclaimed, "you did not just call the spiritual teachings of Master Splinter, voodoo, did you?"

Michelangelo's eyes widened in horror, "If I say yes, are you going to tell him I said it?"

"Hmm…" Leonardo rubbed his chin with exaggerated thoughtfulness, "Should I tell him? He would be very angry if I told him…"

Michelangelo winced as he imagined being struck over and over again with their father's walking stick.

Then Leonardo gave Michelangelo a cheerful smile. "I guess since you're my twin and all, I'll keep the voodoo thing to myself. Call it: 'Twin Privilege' if you want. But if you ever even hit at favoritism to anybody I'll be the one who is very angry with you."

Michelangelo sighed with relief and drew an X with his free hand over his chest, "Secret Twin Privilege it is. Ninja's honor."

"Now how about we shut up and concentrate on walking," Leonardo ordered. "I'm starting to feel the effects of hunger and exhaustion so we need to keep up our strength if we plan to get out of this place alive."

"Oh, so your stomach is cramping up too?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo gave him a sharp look.

"Ok," Michelangelo said, "Shutting up now."

It was only an hour later that they both looked up to notice several pillars of smoke rising up from the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

_It was only an hour later that they both looked up to notice several pillars of smoke rising up from the distance._

"It that-" Michelangelo said.

"-a village?" Leonardo finished.

The twins stared at the smoke pillars in shock.

"Yes!" Michelangelo cried out, "Finally we can get some eats!"

Leonardo tightened his grip on Michelangelo's hand, "Hold up, Mikey! We can't just walk up to this village naked!"

"So we steal some clothes when someone isn't looking," Michelangelo shrugged, "No biggie."

"Oh yeah, cuz I'm sure some tiny Chinese village isn't going to notice that we've stolen some of their clothing..." Leonardo said sardonically, "especially when we go parading it up their main street asking for free room and board..."

"Well, what else can we do?" Michelangelo asked, "We need food and clothing!"

"What we need is not to get arrested by the Chinese Government for being in their country without permission!" Leonardo snapped. "And stealing somebody's clothing would be a good way for that to happen. I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the next six months being tortured in a Chinese jail!"

Michelangelo shrunk back slightly, "Torture?" he gulped.

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "You really don't pay attention to international politics, do you Mikey? China is a Communist country with very strict rules on outsiders. You can't just waltz into the country without a passport, and we don't have legal citizenship in ANY country, let alone passports. If anyone catches us, we're screwed. No matter how much we LOOK the part, neither one of us speaks a word of Chinese."

"Oh," Michelangelo said softly, "Then what do we do?"

Leonardo sighed raggedly, "I have no idea..."

Michelangelo tugged on Leonardo's hand, leading them forward again towards the smoke in the distance, "Well, we can't just stand here all day thinking about it. We have to do something!"

Leonardo groaned, "Is that a hint that it's time for 'Fearless Leader' to pull a plan out of his ass?"

Michelangelo grinned, "Nah," he said with a smile, "But it would be nice if my tactically gifted twin brother thought up a way to get us fed and clothed."

"Ok, fine," Leonardo replied, "And while I'm doing that, my charismatically gifted twin brother can think up ways we can communicate with the villagers if something goes wrong and we need to kiss up to them."

They continued following the river as the sun rose high over the overhanging tree canopy. The air became thick and stagnant with humidity, and the heat was sweltering.

"Was it this hot yesterday?" Michelangelo asked plaintively.

"I didn't notice," Leonardo replied with a frown. "I think we were pretty out of it yesterday…"

Michelangelo wiped the sweat from his brow, "I guess changing species really takes it out of a guy."

Leonardo examined Michelangelo closely, "Mikey, you don't look so good. Do you want to rest for a while before continuing on?"

Michelangelo shook his head, "The sooner we get to that village, the sooner we can rest. Let's keep going." He smiled reassuringly, but Leonardo wasn't buying it.

"Ok…" Leonardo replied haltingly, "But if you change your mind…"

"Nah!" Michelangelo said, waving his free hand dismissively, "I'm just a little tired, I'm fine Leon, ok?" Michelangelo turned a critical gaze back at his twin, "You're not looking so hot yourself…"

Leonardo stiffened, and pushed down his own discomfort, "I'm fine. Let's just get going."

Michelangelo shrugged, "You're the boss!"

As they followed the river further, they noticed that the smoke stacks they had been following weren't straight ahead anymore. The river was curving away from them, and there was no way to tell if it curved back towards the village up ahead, or if it continued to go in another direction.

"Damn it!" Leonardo cursed, "We're going to have to go through the forest."

Michelangelo winced at the scratches lining his legs, "Are you sure we have to do that?" he whined, "Can't we just follow the river and hope it swings back around towards the village?"

Leonardo looked at how pale his brother's lips were, and the way his hand trembled slightly in his own. His brother looked ill, and Leonardo knew that he, in all probability, looked just as badly off.

"We can't take that chance, Mikey," Leonardo said firmly. "Now let's drink as much water as we can before we head in." Leonardo let go of Michelangelo's hand and bent down to cup some river water between his hands, it was cold, and it hit his stomach like a stone. He pushed down mentally on the surge of nausea that rose up and kneeled motionless in the river until it receded.

Michelangelo only took a sip of the water before frowning and spitting it out. When Leonardo looked at him inquiringly he frowned with pale lips and replied, "I'm not really thirsty…"

Leonardo started to object, but looking at his brother's miserable face he just couldn't do it. He stood up, shakily and waited for the black spots to fade from his vision before he said, "Come on Mikey, we've got to go now."

Michelangelo said nothing, just stood up and groped blindly with his hand for Leonardo's hand. His other hand covered his mouth as his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Leonardo grasped his hand, then used his free hand to rub Michelangelo's back reassuringly. "Just relax, little bro," Leonardo murmured soothingly, "Relax and let the nausea just flow away."

Michelangelo slowly relaxed and pulled his hand away from his mouth when the danger of vomiting didn't seem quite so eminent anymore, "Not your little bro anymore, Leon," he whispered, "Twins now, remember?"

Leonardo chuckled weakly, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Holding hands they climbed up the bank of the river and entered the dense forest. Though they stumbled many times, they didn't let go of each other's hands. After a time each felt so sick that the firm feel of the other's hand in their own was the only thing that kept them going. But eventually even that wasn't enough, and they dropped simultaneously, Yin and Yang, to the ground, unconscious.

_Fade to **black and nothing.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Interlude

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

_**A Short Interlude**_

* * *

Fade in to see a thatched ceiling overhead. Blue eyes blink unsteadily as an unfamiliar face comes into view. The voice says something unintelligible, but it's soothing, and the blue eyes close.

* * *

Fade in to see a thatched ceiling overhead. Brown eyes snap open glancing around as much of room as possible. Something's missing, something important. He needs to see blue eyes but everything is so blurry… His hand gropes blindly next to him and with a shock of connection grasps its twin. Completion and tiredness win out and brown eyes close again.

* * *

Fade in to see a thatched ceiling overhead. Blue eyes stare blankly up at the ceiling for a moment, all feeling muddled, all thought clouded. Then the soft sound of breathing at his side and he shifts his heavy limbs, turning over on his side to see the face of someone familiar. "Leo" he whispers softly, as his eyes flutter closed.

* * *

Fade in to see thatched ceiling overhead. Brown eyes open to see an unfamiliar face overhead, old, and round, and gentle. The voice is soft and the words meaningless, but he is comforted none the less. A withered old hand rubs a wet cold cloth across his forehead, then reaches over him. His eyes follow to see the hand rubbing the cloth on the brow of his brother. "Michelangelo," he mutters, staring at the sleeping face next to him until he too succumbs to sleep.

* * *

Fade in to see blue sky overhead. Blue and brown eyes open simultaneously, then their owners sit up, startled.

They are once again sitting in the middle of a field, but they're clean, and clothed, and they each have a pack full of gear sitting next to them.

"What. The. Shell?" Leonardo asked.

* * *

_**End Interlude**_

* * *

**Note:** Regular Chapters continue after this. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but this is an interlude between the first part (chapters 1-6) and the next part (chapters 8-?).


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

_They are once again sitting in the middle of a field, but they're clean, and clothed, and they each have a pack full of gear sitting next to them._

"_What. The. Shell?" Leonardo asked._

Michelangelo stared around himself with wide eyes, "You took the words right out of my mouth, bro," he said breathlessly. "Umm, is this the same field as before? Cuz if it is, I think I'm going to have a little panic attack."

Leonardo looked around himself thoughtfully, "No, I don't think so…" he replied, "I think this is a different field. My memories of that first day are a bit shoddy, but this place just seems a little different."

"So," Michelangelo said quickly, "what just happened?"

"Well Mikey, I think somebody saw that we needed help and helped us out…" Leonardo replied, frowning slightly.

"I do remember a face…" Michelangelo said, tilting his head as he thought back, "It was an old woman I think… She seemed nice…"

"I remember her too," Leonardo said, "But I think we need to check through everything we've been given just in case."

So they opened their new bags and spread the contents out on the soft green grass. The bags themselves were rather generic looking backpacks, like school kids or backpackers would use. Michelangelo's was grey, and Leonardo's was tan.

In the large compartment of the bags was a set of clothing that matched what they were wearing. Loose off white cotton pants with a drawstring at the waist, a plain white t-shirt, hemp sandals, and on their heads was a woven thatch hat that reminded them both strongly of what the Foot Elite Ninjas had worn. There was also generic white underwear, which both brothers were secretly very pleased about, but neither willing to admit to it out loud. The large compartment also contained a small rolled up blanket and a small tarp.

The front pocket of the packs contained a canteen, a knife, a pen, a bar of soap, and a bundle of folded up paper. When they opened up Michelangelo's bundle it contained a wad of Chinese money. Leonardo's bundle contained several maps, drawn on with marker, in successive sizes. The inner map showed what they assumed to be their present location and how to get to the nearest city (the name of which was written in Chinese), the next largest map showed how to get from the city to a city on the coast, and the largest map showed how and where to leave the country in order to get to Japan…

"She must have thought we were Japanese," Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Yeah," Leonardo said with a scowl, "Too bad she didn't have any passports or fake ids on her or we'd have it made. Knowing where we are is one thing, being able to leave the country is something else entirely."

"We'll figure it out," Michelangelo said soothingly, "So no worries, ok bro? Fortune has smiled upon us so far! I just wish we could do something to thank that old woman for all her help…"

Leonardo sighed, "Yeah, me too."

"Well, after we get this whole mess settled maybe we can take a vacation and come back here! This is a lot of money, and she didn't look like she could afford it. We need to pay her back." Michelangelo said.

"We will Mikey. I stake my honor on it." Leonardo said with a smile at his twin's caring nature.

"Ok, now that that's all settled," Michelangelo said as he began to hurriedly repack his bag, "Let's get going ASAP! I'm starving and I want to get to the city so we can buy copious amounts of Chinese food and then eat it till I puke… and then eat some more and then puke again and eat more and so on and so forth!"

Leonardo repacked his bag as well, but he took his time with it, grinning behind his hat brim as his brother hopped impatiently from one foot to the other.

"Leeeoooooon hurry up," Michelangelo whined.

Leonardo schooled his face into passivity and looked up at his brother, "A fool hurries where a wise man takes his time," he said blandly.

"Wha- hey!" Michelangelo shrieked, "You just called me a fool, didn't you?"

Leonardo's solemn face cracked and his mouth pulled into a wicked grin, "Did I say that?" he asked coyly.

Michelangelo glared, folding his arms over his chest, "Just you wait." He growled, "vengeance will be mine as my honor as a warrior dictates nothing less!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and stood up, "Let me guess, this 'vengeance' of yours includes suddenly pushing me in the river at some point in the near future?" he pointed with his thumb towards the river in the distance.

"What? I, uh, um, no? NO! No way!" Michelangelo stuttered, fumbling with the straps of his pack.

"Yeah right," Leonardo replied smugly, "just give it up and admit that I have you completely figured out."

"Oh yeah?" Michelangelo replied hotly, "Then you know that I'm just going to think up some other way of getting you back!"

Leonardo shook his head, "No you won't."

"And why won't I?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo's smirk turned slightly softer as he said, "Twin Privilege."

Michelangelo's jaw dropped and his mind went completely blank. Then after a moment it rebooted itself, but all he could say was, "Oh."

Leonardo shouldered his own pack and crossed his arms, "If Twin Privilege means that I'm not allowed to tell on you to Master Splinter, I think it also should mean that you can't prank me anymore."

Michelangelo smiled, suddenly looking rather pleased with life, "That sounds fair to me!" he said cheerfully.

'This twin thing really makes him happy, doesn't it?' Leonardo thought, staring off into the distance, 'It's so nice to see a real smile on his face instead of those constant fake smirks-'

"Hello?" Michelangelo interjected, waving a hand in front of his face, "Ground control to Major Tom?"

"Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do," Leonardo replied, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Twins

**Author:** vashsunglasses

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** Ninja Turtles

**Disclaimer:** The TMNT belong to Mirage.

**Summary:** Two turtles wake up in human form, in the middle of a grassy field, with no idea how they got there or where the rest of their family is. Mystery AU.

* * *

"_Hello?" Michelangelo interjected, waving a hand in front of his face, "Ground control to Major Tom?"_

"_Planet Earth is blue and there's nothing I can do," Leonardo replied, smiling._

"Well now that we've established that you're all caught up on your Pop Culture references, can we go?" Michelangelo begged.

Leonardo chuckled, "Sure thing, Mikey."

Michelangelo started jogging away, pack bouncing on his back as he went. Leonardo just stood there, and rolled his eyes, wondering how long it would take his twin brother to realize that he wasn't following. After what Leonardo estimated to be about a minute, his brother stopped and whipped around to look for Leonardo, and when he saw that he hadn't moved, he glared and stomped his foot. Leonardo wasn't impressed.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY, DOOFUS!" Leonardo yelled, waving and pointing his arms in a vaguely easterly direction, which was almost opposite of the direction Michelangelo had run, "IT'S THIS WAY!"

"WHAT?" Michelangelo replied, cupping his mouth, "WHY THE SHELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"I WANTED TO SEE HOW FAR YOU'D RUN BEFORE YOU NOTICED, SHELL FOR BRAINS!" Leonardo also cupped his mouth like a megaphone.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP PICKING ON ME ANYWAY?" Michelangelo asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Leonardo replied. "AND BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO FUNNY WHEN YOU GET MAD." Leonardo watched his brother begin to run back to his position, 'And also you remind me of an cute little angry kitten,' he thought to himself, 'but no way am I going to say that out loud. Holding hands is one thing, but calling my twin brother cute is kinda gay…'

As Michelangelo came closer to Leonardo he didn't slow down as Leonardo had expected, but sped up. He hadn't been expecting his twin to do that, and so by the time he recovered from his shock he only had an instant to dodge, but dodge he did, and Michelangelo barreled past him, sprawling on the grass. There was a pause, then both brother discarded their packs and Leonardo slid into a neutral stance, while Michelangelo stood up quickly and went into an aggressive one.

"If I can't prank you, I'll defeat you," Michelangelo said, panting.

Leonardo shrugged with calculated ambivalence, "Sure Mikey, we need to test our ninjitsu anyway…"

"You can be a pompous ass sometimes, bro, "Michelangelo replied, throwing a slow, experimental punch which was easily deflected by his twin.

"I know," Leonardo replied, "And it's really useful if I want to make someone angry." Then he lashed out with his foot at the same moment Michelangelo realized what he had just confessed to. His foot tapped his twin in the side.

Michelangelo's eyes widened, and he rubbed his side with one hand, breaking stance, "You mean all that 'Fearless Leader' stuff is just an act?" he asked.

"Not all of it," Leonardo replied, striking out with his other foot and hitting his twin in the thigh, "Get back into stance." After his brother went into a defensive stance, Leonardo continued, "Most of the time I'm not acting at all, but sometimes I put up an act if I need to get a rise out of somebody, or if I need to inspire confidence."

"Oh," Michelangelo, then suddenly began a series of strikes at his brother's torso… head… elbows… knees… His strike was successful on the arms, and Leonardo stepped backwards a bit to safely shake the tingles out of his arms. "I guess I do the same thing," Michelangelo said, waiting for his brother to be ready again, "Sometimes I put on the funny cuz I know you guys need to lighten up, and not just because I'm feeling hyper."

"I think that's enough for now," Leonardo said, panting. "We've barely done anything and already I'm feeling worn out." He bowed deeply at the waist and Michelangelo returned the bow. "Anyway, I already knew that about you, and I really appreciate it. I don't know if anyone's told you this, but you are a big help on our team, you keep us focused, by not letting us dwell on the bad stuff."

Michelangelo shrugged, "You guys take everything way too seriously anyway…" his stomach growled. "Look, even my stomach is starting to complain, can we go now?"

Leonardo smiled, "Yes Mikey, we can go now."

They picked up their packs and began to walk across the grassy field towards the river which would eventually lead them to the city, or so it said on the map.

Michelangelo turned his head to look at his brother as they reached the riverbank, "So bro, any idea what this city we're going to is called?"

"Not a clue," Leonardo replied, "I recognize some of the kanji from Japanese, but it's spoken differently in Chinese." He sat down on a boulder on the edge of the river and began to roll his pant legs up, Michelangelo copied him close by.

"I thought you'd know, being the big honor student and all…" Michelangelo said disappointedly, hurriedly rolling his pant legs up.

"Nah," Leonardo said while pretending not to notice his brother's sudden urgency, "I'm good at strategy and Japanese stuff, but I don't know very much about China. Raph's the one who spends all his time in China Town, so he'd be the one to ask if he was here."

Michelangelo stood up and walked nonchalantly over behind his twin, "Raph huh?" he replied, "Makes sense. He always did read the Chinese Food menus better than the rest of us..."

"Mikey!" Leonardo exclaimed, "I'm not going to stand up until you get out from behind me so you'd better move where I can see you. Anyway, what happened to Twin Privilege?"

"Oh yeah!" Michelangelo said, moving around to his brother's side, "I forgot all about that! I just saw you sitting there and thought about how funny you'd look if I pushed you into the river… I guess I've got a one track mind."

"Huh?" Leonardo said, "A one track mind is it? Do you think it runs in the family? Or maybe that it's a twin thing? Because I'd hate to be drinking tea with Master Splinter someday and suddenly find myself telling him about your theories on the connections between ninjitsu and voodoo…"

"Eep!" Michelangelo squeaked.

Leaving his sandals on, Leonardo waded into the shallow river. With his pants rolled up, only his feet would get wet. "Come on Squeaker, let's go."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and also those who have added this story to their alert or favorites list: _Dead-Sea-Monkey, Kirby-Chan269, Leonardo94, Luna Gemini, bellelovesmikey, Hoodoo, Kapu37, Krimson65, MikeyPhreak, SaiyanQueenVega, Tewi, Wild Dog- untamed cainine, Riften, Thalpomene, Sakura117us, Spiritual Stone, Tewi, VGiselleH, Luciferian, and myown262_.

I'd also like to apologize to anyone who knows China well. I know next to nothing about it, except what can be seen on the travel channel, so I'm trying to be as vague as possible so that people can fill in the blanks…


End file.
